


Laughter

by Rei_the_Rat



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2018 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu 2018, First Kiss, Fluff, Luffy's POV, M/M, Post-Dressrosa, Usopp is the best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: A little smile and laughter to keep the night warm and bright.





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Collab I did with [Shishiswordsman](http://shishiswordsman.tumblr.com/) ([here on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishiswordsman)) for the first day of [10 Days of LawLu](http://lawlu-week.tumblr.com/). They wrote it from [Law’s POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781410), and I based mine around that. Thanks so much for being patient and working with me.  
> ~[Rei-the-Rat](https://rei-the-rat.tumblr.com/)

At some point, Luffy realized Law had snuck off and away from the party. And that was alright, he figured, Law was a quiet person. Maybe he just needed a moment. Sometimes Robin would do that too when they had celebrations. But it had been close to an hour and Law hadn’t come back yet.

“Then go see him.” Usopp rolled his eyes as Luffy groused about it to him again. “Never thought I’d see the day where you crushing this badly on someone.”

“I am not!” Luffy said reflexively, because that was what you did when someone made such a claim, as he flopped backwards off the railing beside Usopp. He left his feet hanging over, kicking in the air. That was dumb… Why would he deny something true? “I do, don’t I?”

“Yup.” Usopp leaned back so he could look at Luffy. “I mean, I don’t think anyone would blame you. It’s just a little funny is all.”

Luffy pouted. “Why is it funny?”

The sniper shrugged and laughed. “It just is. So what’s the plan?” He remembered who his captain was and laughed to himself. “Or rather, what are you going to do about it?”

Luffy pushed off the railing and rolled himself upright so that he was kneeling in front of Usopp. “I dunno. I just wanted to know when he’d be back so I can drink and dance with him.”

“A lot of stuff went down. He probably needs time to process.” Usopp reached for his mug only to find it empty. He frowned at it. “Wouldn’t hurt to go check on him maybe.”

They stood and made their way over toward where one of the chefs was acting as an improvised barkeep for the party. Luffy sat up on the counter while Usopp leaned back against it and they waited until Ideo was done grabbing another round for him and Zoro.

“You going to go see him?”

“Yeah,” Luffy kicked his legs out. “He should be happy and up here with us.”

Usopp shrugged. “Eh, who knows,” He elbowed Luffy playfully. “Maybe he’ll even say thank you with a kiss.”

Luffy nudged Usopp’s shoulder with his foot as he laughed. “That’s dumb. Why would he do that?”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Usopp grabbed his beer and moved out of the initial range of Luffy’s foot. “Anyone can see you’re not the only one thinking it. But I am an expert in these things.” He took a hearty drink. “That’s why they call me Usopp the love guru! And wingman for the king of the pirates.” At the mention of Luffy’s dream and goal, several of the gathered allies cheered even if they didn’t know why. Usopp grinned over his shoulder at them and gave a nonchalant shrug to Luffy. “See?”

“I was going to go check on Torao anyway.” Luffy smiled at his friend, thankful for his support even if he didn’t understand his own feelings at the moment. He grabbed a bottle of orange juice for himself and snagged some sake from behind the bartender.

“Good luck,” Usopp patted him on the shoulder as he passed.

Luffy knew more or less where Law had gone off to, and it didn’t take long to find him sitting off by himself. He didn’t get a reply when he called out to the other captain though. As he approached, he noticed Law was holding his injured arm. “Law?” He tried again. It wasn’t until he settled beside him, close enough that their shoulders and knees brush, that Law’s eyes came back into focus from wherever far off place his mind had been. Luffy poked him in the side to make his presence a little more known. “Torao, you’re missing the party!” With a wave of his hand in front of Law’s face, Luffy broke into his usual smile. “Are you dead or something?”

Law blinked and looked up at Luffy. “I’m alive, Straw Hat. Thank you for checking up on me.”

“Sure thing.” Luffy wiggled a little inside, glad that Law was ok and here, and just generally happy to be with his friend and ally. “Why aren’t you at party?”

“I needed a moment alone, to think.”

“Oh, good thing I brought these then!” Luffy passed over the bottle of sake he’d grabbed for Law. Drinking helps a man think, or that’s what Beckman had told back when he was younger. The first mate had then laughed and informed Luffy that regardless of how much Shanks drank, he wasn’t that great at thinking. He took Law in again, going over the bandages that he could see. “Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor?”

“No.”

Luffy didn’t necessarily believe that statement. Law looked tired and exhausted even though they had rested before leaving Dressrosa. He knew Law was still recovering, but he didn’t think Law would still be this tired. Maybe it took him longer to heal. “Are you okay, then?” He asked instead.

Law sighed and looked down at the bottle in his hand. A slight frown twisted on Luffy’s lips, but he didn’t press. Maybe Law needed more time to think. He opened his own bottle and took a drink from it. Talking stuff out helped people think, right? So Luffy thought back on Doflamingo and what he recalled about him from the fight.

“That Mingo guy was tough. And he had a weird power.” Luffy glared into his bottle as he thought of the birdcage. “He was arrogant, like a lot of others. Or… Like Crocodile.” That’s who Mingo reminded him of. Except he had succeeded in making his twisted little version of a utopia. They were also both Warlords.

Law hummed and took a sip of sake.

“You shouldn’t look down on someone because they’re younger than you.” Mingo and Croc were similar in that too. “I still beat him.” Luffy rocked a little as he came back around to the positive. “It was actually a fun fight, I was just mad at him. For what he did to Rebecca and the people there. And you…” He took a deep breath. “And it’s over now.” It left him as a whisper and even though Law hummed in response, Luffy doubted he had really heard him. He had a far off look in his eye again. Luffy focused back on the parts of the fight he liked, bouncing from piece to piece rather than telling it chronologically. Law had been there for most of it after all, he knew what had happened when more or less. And he talked about Gear 4 and it’s abilities, thanking Law again for watching over him while he recovered. He wanted to build up his endurance to keep his exhaustion at bay. It was risky to do alone, but he wasn’t always going to have a choice.

A different sort of hum left Law as he brought the bottle to his lips again. “You really are fascinating, Straw Hat.” He said as he lowered his drink.

Luffy smiled and tilted his head at Law. There was fuzzy warmth in his eyes now, and he seemed more present than he had been. “Yeah? How so?

Instead of answering like Luffy assumed he would, Law reached out and tugged his hat down over his eyes. It was sudden and playful and Luffy giggled because he hoped this meant Law was feeling better. When he pushed his hat back up, he saw a smile on Law’s face.

“Thank you. Truly, I’m in your debt as an ally now. Once we regroup with my crew on Zou we can begin to discuss a strategy on taking down Kaidou.” Law’s voice had a gentle mirth to it, calm and lighter than it had been in a long while. It almost reminded Luffy of the few words they shared back on Sabaody.

“Kaidou, Shmaido,” Luffy grinned. “I don’t care about the plans and whatever. I kicked Mingo’s ass because we’re nakama, and he hurt you.” He smiled easily and looked up at the sky. “So he deserved to get his ass kicked.”

“Thank you.” Law’s voice was quiet as he stated his gratitude again. “Doflamingo’s defeat is something I’ve worked towards accomplishing for years now. You helped me make it happen.”

“No biggie,” Luffy shrugged. Mingo wasn’t the first Warlord he’d taken out and was unlikely to be his last. He pressed his hand to his chest over the scar, a dull ache beating beneath his skin but with a burning fire for the future. “I owed you one anyway. Now we're even.”

Law nodded. “Yeah, we're even.”

With Law’s confirmation, Luffy laughed and in his glee he threw his empty juice bottle high into the air. It arched against the starry sky before crashing back down on the deck with a triumphant smash. He turned to Law and saw the almost smile pulling at his lips. “Throw yours, Torao!”

Law finished the sake in the bottle with a quick drink before mimicking Luffy’s toss. It came down near Luffy’s own broken bottle and smashed into dozens of glittering pieces of glass. Luffy grinned wide. “That was great!”

The lamp light in the distance caught on the broken glass and danced across, making them sparkle like the sky above them for just a moment. Luffy was found himself lost in that moment, thinking of things he normally paid no heed to. Like the way Law’s eyes also shone with strength and determination, and the small smile gracing his features. 

He found himself leaning in toward Law, pushing the boundaries of Law’s personal bubble even further than he normally did. He wanted to kiss Law. So he did.

Law’s lips were warm from the sake, and his breath hitched just the slightest at the feeling of Luffy pressing his against him. He saw Law’s eyes widen from the shock of the sudden kiss and a soft pink start to bloom over his cheeks. Slowly, and almost reluctantly, Luffy pulled away, taking a breath before moving back to look at Law.

“Why did you do that?” Law asked. He sounded lost but mostly confused.

“I wanted to,” Luffy watched as how Law quickly licked his lips and pressed them together. “Did Torao not want me to? Usopp said you would…”

A sudden chuckle, then laugh, erupted forth from Law. “What the fuck,” He tried to take a breath between his laughter. “You’re insane Straw Hat, no one just  _ does _ that, not to me…”

Luffy playfully rolled his eyes before giggling himself. He reached out and took Law’s hand, squeezing his fingers and anchoring him.

Once their laughter calmed, Law gave a sigh. “You’re one of a kind, Straw Hat. I should have stabbed you.”

“But you didn’t.” Luffy reminded.

“No,” Law stared off into the distance for a moment.

Luffy hopped up to his feet, Law’s hand still in his, and gently pulled him up with him. “No more thinking Law, not for tonight.” He wasn’t sure if Law heard him or not, but he did follow him back to party. And he didn’t let go of Luffy’s hand either.

Thinking could wait, and they would talk later too. But for the moment, they were happy and the darkness that crept up on Law chased off by the happiness and laughter he shared with Luffy.


End file.
